ChanBaek - Way Of Life
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: 'awas ada pe-la-cur lewat iuh' 'huh ! pelacur sampah sepertimu ! Tidak cocok bersekolah ditempat suci ini' 'wow, laki-laki siapa lagi itu yang kau goda? Ckck dasar sampah' 'yang lebih mirisnya kenapa si tampan Park Chanyeol mau saja menjadikan yeoja kumuh ini menjadi kekasihnya, dasar bodoh' ChanBaek-BaekYeol


**ChanBaek - Way Of Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istri ZeloGd.

Cast :  
Byun Baekhyun.  
Park Chanyeol.  
Yoo Youngjae.  
And Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sad, Lemon.

Rating : T+.

Warning : TYPO ! GS.

Note :_ tadinya ff ini mau aku jadikan YAOI tapi untuk cerita selanjutnya kayaknya tidak nyambung kalau ini di buat YAOI jadi saya buat GS tidak apa-apa kan, yang penting cast nya tetap ChanBaek._  
_DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !_

.

.

.

.

''_awas ada pe-la-cur lewat iuh_''

''_huh ! pelacur sampah sepertimu ! Tidak cocok bersekolah ditempat suci ini_''

''_wow, laki-laki siapa lagi itu yang kau goda? Ckck dasar sampah_''

''_yang lebih mirisnya kenapa si tampan Park Chanyeol mau saja menjadikan yeoja kumuh ini menjadi kekasihnya, dasar bodoh_''

''_geure ! lihat saja pakaiannya terlalu sexy begitu, memang dasar pelacur_''

mulut ini bungkam, aku hanya bisa diam saat anak-anak sekelas men cemoohkanku, mengejek ku ! Se akan-akan aku adalah sampah yang sangat menjijikkan ! Tapi aku mencoba tidak mempedulikan ocehan atau sindiran mereka, karena apa yang mereka ucapkan itu memang benar adanya, aku mahasiswi BAP High VIP School , perkejaan sampingan ku adalah memuaskan para nafsu sang namja yang haus akan sex, aku tidak mempunyai perkerjaan lain, toh aku juga sudah nyaman dengan perkerjaan ku saat ini, aku menjual tubuhku demi uang, aku harus menafkahi diri ku sendiri karna orang tuaku sudah menemui panggilan tuhan dan meninggalkanku di dunia yang kejam ini tanpa uang sepersen pun ! Aku sangat bersyukur karna Tuhan memberiku wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang sexy sehingga mempermudahku untuk memancing para lelaki lelaki berhidung belang itu atau mencari pelanggan ya sama saja intinya begitu.  
sebelum aku bercerita lebih jauh, bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu eum? Baiklah, nama ku Byun Baekhyun , aku masih berusia 18 tahun, yeoja yatim piatu yang dianggam sampah oleh masyarakat ya kalian tau lah mengapa mereka menganggapku sampah, memang aku peduli yang penting aku senang dan memiliki banyak uang dari hasilku sendiri ! Aku heran kenapa mereka selalu saja sibuk akan urusan pribadiku terutama anak anak sekelasku ini, apa dia iri denganku, ck sampah teriak sampah !

''pagi Baekkie, apa telingamu tidak panas mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari para yeoja bermulut ember itu? Aku saja yang mendengarnya sudah tidak sanggup''  
Itu sahabatku namanya Yoo Yongjae, kita bersahabat dari SD , dan sekarang kami tinggal disebuah apartement di daerah Seoul dan itu milik kita bersama, perjalanan hidup Yongjae tidak jauh beda dariku, tapi dia hanya menjadi penari telanjang di sebuah Club ternama di daerah Hyongdae tidak sampai menjual dirinya, dia adalah orang nomor dua yang aku sayangi karena nomor satu sudah ada yang menempatinya, nanti kallian juga akan tau siapa orang itu.

''sudah bagaikan sarapan untuk telingaku , ocehan mereka Youngjae-ah''jawabku sembari iseng membuka-buka majalah dewasa yang aku bawa kesekolah, aku tidak takut jika ada raziah kalau para guru mau menyita majalahku, silahkan saja, aku tidak akan panik karena di apartement kami masih banyak koleksi majalah lainnya.

''sekali-kali kau harus melabrak mereka, sebelum mereka benar-benar lancang padamu Baekhyun-ah''

''sudah lah Youngie, biarkan saja mereka mengoceh sampai mulut mereka berbusa, biarkan mereka puas''ujarku malas dengan tangan terus membolak balik majalah porno ini.

''huh kau ini''

''ada apa denganku?''

''tidak, ah iya aku lupa, tadi aku mau kesini sempat berpas-pasan dengan kekasihmu, dia bilang temui dia di ruangan osis''aku berhenti membolak balikkan majalah dewasa ini dan menatap Youngjae malas.

''lebih baik kau temui dia''

''dia pasti mau menceramahiku lagi''

''dia begitu karena mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah''

''aishh kau selalu saja membelanya''

''sudahlah lebih baik segera kau temui dia''  
Aku mengangguk dan berjalan melewati kumpulan anak anak penggosip dan tidak tau malu itu dengan tampang yang biasa saja.  
dengan malas aku berjalan menuju ruang osis untuk menemui 'kekasihku' yang bernama Park Chanyeol ! Ya, ya, ya kalian benar di hatiku yang pertama bukanlah orang tuaku yang tega meninggalkanku melainkan dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang memberiku cinta dan kasih sayang sepenuhnya , walaupun aku tau hatinya sering terasa sakit karena mengetahui perkerjaan sampinganku, Chanyeol pernah melarang keras akan perkerjaanku dan dia akan menjamin kehidupan ku, aku akui Chanyeol anak dari orang kaya, mempunyai cabang perusahaan dimana-mana di asia maupun diluar asia, tapi aku tidak mau menerima uang darinya ! Karena aku ingin mencari uang dari hasil keringat ku sendiri ! Mau tidak maupun Chanyeol terpaksa menyetujuinya ! Walaupun aku adalah seorang pelacur, tapi Chanyeol dan aku belum pernah melakukan yang namanya bersetubuh ! selama kami pacaran paling kami hanya pelukan dan ciuman ringan ataupun panas, itu saja, ok mungkin aku terlalu jujur, tapi aku harus memberi tahu kalian sebelum kalian berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kami hehe.  
Tanpa terasa kaki ini sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan osis dimana kekasihku selalu mengadakan rapat ketua disini, kekasihku ini tipe anak yang rajin dan patuh, dia adalah murid kebanggaan sekolah ini karena kepintarannya yang selalu memenangkan lomba juara dimana-mana, berbeda denganku yang hanya siswi malas, aku heran kenapa Chanyeol masih saja mau menjadikanku yeojachingunya, jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena aku tidak tau lebih baik kau tanyakan saja padanya.

Aku membuka pelan pintu ruangan ini dan kembali menutupnya, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri mengahadap jendela yang memperlihat pemandangan luas di luar sekolah ini, Chanyeol namja yang tampan dan mempunyai tinggi 185 kurang lebih, lihat saja aku hanya sepundaknya.

''ada apa kau memanggilku Yeollie?''tanyaku dan berdiri di sampingnya.  
Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

''siapa laki-laki yang kemarin menjemputmu?''tanya nya, aku mendongak menatapnya, aku tau dia sedang cemburu wajar saja dia cemburu karena selalu melihatku bergonta-ganti pasangan, tetapi percayalah sebanyak apapun aku bergonta ganti pasangan dan melayani nafsu orang tapi yang aku cintai hanya kau seorang Park Chanyeol.

''oh dia hanya pelangganku, kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu Yeollie?''tanyaku malas.

''Baekhyun, ku mohon berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kau cuek ! Mengertilah''ujarnya sedikit meninggi.

''apa yang harus ku mengerti Park Chanyeol ! Toh aku sudah biasa menghadapi semuanya ! sakit senang semuanya sudah ku rasakan !''ujar ku sedikit emosi menatapnya, apa yang harus ku mengerti, hidup di dunia memang keras !

''kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Baekhyun-ah ! Laki-laki mana yang tidak sakit hatinya jika melihat orang yang dicintainya bergandeng mesra dengan yang lain !''

Aku terdiam mendengar semua ucapan emosinya, aku sadar aku salah, tapi bukannya dia sudah tau, seharus nya diapun harus kebal akan itu, sama hal nya denganku yang terus dicaci maki !

''aku tau Chanyeol-ah, aku mengerti ! Bukannya kau sudah tau Chanyeol-ah''ujarku pelan.

''kalau kau tidak mau, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini''lanjutku pelan dengan rasa yang sangat terpaksa, aku pun tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi aku tidak ingin terus menyakitimu berlarut-larut Chanyeol-ah, mian he.

''Baekhyunnie ! Ku mohon jangan pernah kau mengatakan hubungan yang sudah kita bina dua tahun ini harus berakhir, aku hanya cemburu melihat kekasihku harus berbagi tubuhnya dengan orang lain, aku sangan mencintaimu Baekhyunnie''bisiknya dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya, kata-katanya benar-benar membuat hatiku juga merasa sakit tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir melewati pipi, maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah.

''kau tau , aku juga sangat mencintaimu bodoh''bisikku mengeratkan pelukan ku pada tubuh tingginya, ini benar-benar nyaman, hanya pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol yang membuat tubuhku nyaman dan hatiku damai, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah jeongmal saranghae.

''apa kau sudah makan? Tubuhmu semakin kurus saja baby?''

''aku sengaja berdiet, agar tubuhku tetap ideal Yeollie''

''ya tuhan, mau sekurus apa lagi kau eum? Aku tidak mau kalau ujung-ujangnya kau sakit''

''tidak akan, selama kau selalu menghawatirkanku dan memberi perhatianmu untukku , aku akan sehat selalu''ujarku , Chanyeol tersenyum dan membingkai wajahku dengan kedua jemarinya, aku reflex menutup kedua mataku saat bibirnya mendarat dibibirku, aku terus merasakan dalamnya cinta seorang Park Chanyeol melalui ciuman ringan ini, lidahnya terus menerobos mulutku dan mengaitkan lidahnya dengan llidahku , aku sangat suka ini Chanyeol selalu memperlakukanku lembut, saat kami berbagi saliva ataupun lidah kami saling bertaruh.  
Aku melepaskan ciuman kami saat mendengar pintu ruangan ini terbuka.

''ah maaf hehe''ternyata orang itu adalah Himchan wakil osis disekolah ini, aku tersenyum canggung kearahnya karena kami kepergok sedang melakukan Hotkisses, oh benar benar memalukan.

''tenang saja Baekhyunnie, lagian aku hanya mengantarkan dokumenn ini lagi, maaf mengganggu, ya sudah aku permisi dulu''ujarnya tertawa memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu sangat menggemaskan pantas saja Yongguk sangat menggilainya.

''ehm, Yeollie aku kekelas dulu''ujarku, Chanyeol menatapku dan menundukkan wajahnya kemudian mencium pipiku membuat jantungku benar-benar berdetak cepat saat menerima perlakuannya.

''hati-hati''

''baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi''ujarku dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan osis, aku memegang jantungku yang sangat berdetak kencang, Park Chanyeol aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tanpa terasa aku menarik kedua bibirku tersenyum saat mengingat wajah tampannya, aku berjanji Chanyeol-ah aku akan berhenti dengan perkerjaan ku yang saat ini tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

''kau tidak ke club Baekhyun-ah?''Youngjae bertanya padaku, sekarang ini aku sedang ingin merefreshing kan otakku dan tidur tiduran di ranjang dengan memeluk boneka taddy besar pemberian dari Chanyeol tentunya.

''aku malas Youngjae-ah, apa kau mau berangkat?''tanyaku.

''tentu saja, kalau tidak, bisa bisa aku di omeli sama si Zelo''ujarnya sembari membenarkan penampilannya didepan kaca.

''oh begitu, baiklah , semangat ok ! Dan jangan lupa nanti kalau kau pulang belikan aku satu botol wine termahal''ujarku.

''aishh,,iya-iya, aku pergi dulu''ujarnya dan berjalan keluar, sepergian Yongjae aku mengambil sebuah album foto di laci meja belajarku, foto ini aku ambil saat baru pertama kali jadian dengan Chanyeol, dimana Chanyeol mencium pipiku dengan aku yang sedang menikmati lollipop bulat pemberiannya di netherland, hahaha ini waktu kami masih kelas 1 SMA, dan ini waktu kelas 2 SMA dimana kami sedang piknik di daerah mokpo, aku sangat merindukan saat itu.

Drtttt...drrttttt

Aku melirik ponselku yang bergetar, ku lihat tertara nama 'ChanYeolie' di layarnya, aku tersenyum dan menekan tombol hijau kemudian mendekatkan ponsel ini di telingaku.

''malam, sedang apa Baekhyunnie?''-Chanyeol.

''malam juga, aku sedang tidur-tiduran saja sambil melihat album foto kita dulu, kau sendiri sedang apa Yeollie?''-Baekhyun.

''aku sedang memikirkanmu''-Chanyeol.

''aku serius''-Baekhyun.

''aku dua rius''-Chanyeol.

''aishh baiklah, aku percaya, apa kau sudah makan?''-Baekhyun.

''ini aku sedang makan, apa kau mau ku suapi?''-Chanyeol.

''mau''-Baekhyun.

''buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapinya''-Chanyeol.

''baiklah''-Baekhyun.

''bagaimana , enak?''-Chanyeol.

''enak, apalagi ditambah dengan suaramu''-Baekhyun.

''hehe, oh iya , apa malam ini kau tidak mempunyai jadwal Baekhyunnie?''-Chanyeol.

''tidak aku sedang malas''-Baekhyun.

''hm bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan sekarang? Lagian sudah lama kan kita tidak pergi jalan-jalan malam berdua?''-Chanyeol.

''tidak buruk, baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu, kau selesaikanlah makanmu dulu''-Baekhyun.

''baiklah, bye-bye sarangahae''-Chanyeol.

''ne, nado saranghae''-Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka lemarinya memilih-milih baju yang mana yang pantas untuk dia kenakan malam ini, pilihannya jatuh pada baju kemeja ketat bercorak catur dipadu dengan celana pendek sedengkall paha berwarna hitam.  
Setelah selesai dengan acara berdandan nya tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar pintu apartementnya di ketuk, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel serta tasnya kemudian berjalan membuka pintu apartement.

''sudah siap?''tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menutup apartement dan menguncinya.

''kajja''ujar Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terpakir di parkiran apartement.

''kita mau kemana Yeollie?''tanyaku setelah memasang sabuk pengaman.

''kau mau kita kemana?''dia malah berbalik tanya sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian menancap gas dengan kecepatan sedang.

''kenapa kau malah berbalik tanya Yeollie?''

''baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?''ujarnya memberi solusi.

''malam-malam begini?''tanyaku heran.

''ne, kita akan melihat pantulan bulan di air laut''ujarr nya tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku.

''baiklah, bukan hal yang buruk''ujarku mengangguk.

Sesampainya di pantai, aku dengan semangat keluar dari mobil, mataku berbinar saat melihat pemandangan alam yang sangat indah dimana bulan purnama memantulkan cahayanya di air laut yang luas ini, ya tuhan benar-benar indah.  
aku bisa merasakan angin laut menyapa tubuhku halus.

''kesini''ujar Chanyeol, aku mendudukkan tubuhku di pasir pantai ini di samping Chanyeol.

''indah bukan?''tanyanya , aku mengangguk.

''sangat''

''hm aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, bagaimana kalau kita menyanyikannya bersama eum?''tanya nya sembari mengambil gitar di sampingnya, aku mengangguk semangat.  
Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya dan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat berirama.

_I Know It Ain't Easy For Two Of Us._  
_That's Right Man But You Know Whut? Wut sup!_  
_Sometimes Just Don't Care What Ppl Say Man._  
_Things Are Goin' Crazy All The Time You Know? I Got No Choice Let Me Just Do This For Love._

_amudo mollae saranghae_  
_amudo mollae saenggakhae_  
_sesange neowa naman algo inneun sarang_  
_haru jongil neol gieokhae_  
_haru jongil neol saranghae gamogirado joha neo hana neoman isseumyeon sara._

_nugunga arachaebeorilkka mam pyeonhi mot georeo danineun gangnamgeori eoduun bam garodeung neonsainmani uri saireul chukbokhaneun i kkori gaseum apeuda._

_gaseum apeuda manheun saramdeul apeseoneun bangaun mal dan hanmadi mot geonneneun na aeteutae_  
_gamseongiran teulboda iseongiran teurane gatyeobeorin uriga._

_eoreum wireul geotneun gibun. haneul wireul naneun gibun. nae tteugeoun simjangeun dugeun dugeun dugeun Love taeyangboda tteugeoun neo. eoreumboda chagaun na. sarangeul mal motaneun neowa nawa uri_

_amudo mollae saranghae amudo mollae saenggakhae sesange neowa naman algo inneun sarang haru jongil neol gieokhae haru jongil neol saranghae gamogirado joha neo hana neoman isseumyeon sara urin eodilgado neul guseoge anja mwolhaedo gachi mot jjingneun sajin hanjang geuge mwo geuri jungyohae nae yeope inneunde mwolhaedo gachi inneun sigani naegen deo sojunghae urin jamkkan seuchineun siseonedo nolla ttagapgo duryeowo nugunga i bimireul kkaelkka geuge mwo geuri jungyohae nae yeope inneun neo geurigo gachi inneun sigani urin deo sojunghae geuraedo neoman saranghae geuraedo neoman saenggakhae yeongwonhi byeonchi anha neowa naui sarang naboda neoreul saranghae naboda neoreul saenggakhae amudo molladodwae neo hana neoman isseumyeon sara_

**(BAP SECRET LOVE)**

''aku mencintaimu''ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

''aku juga mencintaimu''balas Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun ,menatap kedua pasang mata Baekhyun yang berhiaskan eyeliner itu dalam, mencium kening, hidung dan berakhir di bibir tipis nan menggoda milik Baekhyun, tersenyum didalam ciuman hangat mereka, yang hanya ada perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang serta kepercayaan rasa saling memiliki.

.

.

.

.

''uangnya sudah ku transfer kerekeningmu cantik, terima kasih atas layananmu yang begitu sangat memuaskan''bisik seorang namja ke arah Baekhyun yang masih kelelahan di atas kasur, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

seperginya namja tadi, Baekhyun bangun dan mengambil segelas bir yang ada di nakas meja kamar hotell mewah ini, meneguknya hingga titik penghabisan.

''ahhhh''desahnya saar air keras itu melewati kerongkongannya.  
Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya, dalam semalam ini Baekhyun melayani tiga namja sekaligus tanpa ampun.

''wajahku pucat, badanku terasa tidak enak''lirih Baekhyun dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang menyirami tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pening melanda kepalanya, Baekhyun segera berjalan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, ya obat penenang, atau penghilang rasa sakit.

''sepertinya aku harus ke dokter spesialku''lirih Baekhyun karena merasa kan sakit di bagian kelaminnya.

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit hospital seoul.  
Setelah sampai pada tempatnya dan telah memakirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun berjalan menuju lift, menunggu pintu lift hingga terbuka.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

''masuk''

''anyeong, Daehyun-ah''ujar Baekhyun, dokter tampan bernama Daehyun itu segera mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

''ah Baekhyun, silahkan duduk''

''ada gejala apa Baekhyun-ah?''

''ntah lah Dae..akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa pusing, dan mual serta rasa sakit dan nyeri di area pribadiku''ujar Baekhyun, Daehyun berfikir memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun tes dengan menggunakan air kencingnya.

setelah beberapa menit kemudian tampak wajah kaget terpantri diwajah Daehyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin takut.

''kenapa Daehyun-ah, apa ada yang..''

''Baekhyun-ah, kau harus sabar''

''ada apa, kenapa Daehyun-ah jangan berbelit belit, ku mohon''

''Baekhyun kau mengidap** VIRUS HIV**''

.

.

.

.

TBC

_Sebenarnya ini saya mau jadikan one shot, tapi karena mungkin terllalu panjang jadi saya jadikan Twoshoot saja, mohon di ripiu, terima kasih ^^_


End file.
